


Lu Family Fluff

by GABurke1895



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Papa Lu Bu, Uncle Zhang Liao, family cuteness, pretty sure it's just crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABurke1895/pseuds/GABurke1895
Summary: I noticed that there wasn't a whole lot of fictions of Lu Bu and Lu Lingqi being a family (or really ANY kind of works TBH) and I just reeeaalllyy wanted to write some fluff pieces. Especially ones where Lu Bu is a big softy when it comes to his daughter. So I figured I'd try writing a couple!





	1. Lingqi's Birth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom and I've really only played the games. I just feel really strongly about Lu Bu and his little family! So please don't judge me harshly.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters whatsoever!

"My friend, you must calm down."

  
Zhang Liao watched as his old friend paced. He was pretty sure the man's massive boots were wearing a rut into the floor. With a sigh he thought of the irony. The world's strongest warrior, a man who could kill with just a look and whose very name sent even the most hardened veterans running for the hills, was pensively awaiting news of his wife and as-of-yet unborn child.

  
"Feng-"

  
"They've been upstairs for hours! And not one hopeful sound has emerged!" Lu Bu paused suddenly, "I should go check."

  
Zhang Liao pushed himself out of his seat and blocked his friend from leaving.

  
"Fengxian, we both know you will be more of a hinderance than help if you barge in there."

  
"Liao! I just can't stand her screams anymore!"

  
"The midwives will be more helpful at this point then you will!"

  
"I'm her husband! I should be up there!"

  
"No, you need to stay here and give the ladies room to work."

  
"I'm small! They can still work around me!"

  
"You're small like a mountain is a hill!"

  
Through all the arguing, neither man noticed the silenced screams nor the little village woman who was standing in the doorway. Both warriors looked over curiously when she cleared her throat.

  
"Lord Lu Bu, you may see Lady Yan now," she replied to their unspoken question.

  
In his haste to see his wife, Lu Bu knocked Zhang Liao to the floor, nearly bowled over the elderly woman, and broke a vase in the hallway. The midwife and other village women were just exiting the room reserved for him and his wife's use. From the opened door, he could hear tiny coos and the light laughter of his wife. As softly as he could, he entered the room and settled in the chair next to the bed. Yan looked over at him with tears in her eyes. Startled, but mostly anxious, he wiped the tears from her face.

  
"Why do you cry, my dove? What could possibly be wrong?" Yan smiled and chuckled.

  
"Nothing is wrong, my love. The heavens have blessed us immensely. Here, let me show you."

  
Shifting the bundle in her arms, she handed it to her nervous husband. She placed his hands and arms so he wouldn't drop the precious cargo.

  
"Fengxian, I present to you, our daughter."

  
Lu Bu felt his world expand and shift until the only thing in his focus was his tiny daughter. He was so mesmerized by her light tufts of hair and golden eyes that seemed just as in awe of him as he was of her. He reached out a finger but dared not actually touch her for fear of hurting her. However, she dared to grab his large finger in her extremely tiny hands. Her grip was strong but she felt so small and fragile in his hands. In the peace of the moment, he made a vow to always protect this tiny daughter of his.

  
The quiet was soon broken when she cooed and giggled up at her father. The rest of the world seemed to come back into focus. Lu Bu chuckled and felt warm tracks of tears on his cheeks. At that moment, he could've cared less what anyone thought of his show of emotion. He looked up into the eyes of his lovely wife.

  
"Thank you, Yan," he whispered.

  
"Thank YOU, Fengxian. In any case, we still have to name her."

He thought for a moment before deciding, "How about Lu Lingqi?"

  
"Dawn Enlightenment?"

  
"Well, why not? She is the dawn of another chapter in our lives."

  
Yan smiled serenely, "And if she's anything like you, dear, we'll definitely be enlightened every day."

  
"Yeah, like how to fix broken vases and how to dislodge Daddy's spear from the wall, not to mention where to buy new furniture after it's been obliterated!," Zhang Liao chirped sarcastically from the door.

Lu Bu smirked, "Maybe add, 'How to Fix Uncle Liao's Dislocated Shoulder'?"

"That hurt like a bitch, Fengxian. You didn't have to trample me, ya know."

  
"Is THAT what all that noise was?" Yan asked suspiciously.

  
"Must've been the cat," Lu Bu reasoned.

"My dear, we don't have a cat."

"The neighbor's cat, then."

She was still unconvinced but could hardly stay angry with him.

  
"Fengxian, let Liao hold Lingqi."

  
"Yeah, hand over my niece!"

  
Lu Bu shot Liao one of his famous glares, "Just try and take Lingqi from me Liao. My spear won't be the only thing lodged in the wall."


	2. Lingqi's First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Bu and Zhang Liao attempt to teach Lingqi her first word!

"Say 'Papa', Lingqi," Lu Bu implored his daughter, "Say 'Papa'!"

A single "Bah!" was Lingqi's only response. Her attention was currently being held by the rug upon which she sat. She paid little mind to her slightly frustrated father who lay on the rug just in front of her.

"You're so close, Lingqi! Say 'Papa'! 'Paaapaaaa'!"

"Bah!" came her fast reply. Lu Bu let his head fall forward onto the rug in defeat.

"So this is how the mighty Lu Bu is slain," Zhang Liao tsked.

"Shut up, Liao," Lu Bu said into the rug.

"Ya know, I bet I could get Lingqi to say 'Liao' before she says 'Papa'!"

"And I bet you can't!"

"Fine, ten gold pieces, shake on it," Lu Bu smirked with confidence and nearly shook Liao's arm right off.

"Deal!"

Liao joined his friend on the rug beside Lingqi, both vying for the baby's attention. Lingqi, however, only seemed interested in her father's feathery headdress.

"Here Lingqi, say 'Liao'! Come on!"

"No! Say 'Papa'!"

"Ah buh!" She squealed happily.

"'Papa', Lingqi, 'Pah-puh'!"

"'Lee-ow', sweetie."

"Luuuh," she burbled.

"Ha! She's going to say 'Liao', look at her!" Zhang Liao crowed.

Lu Bu glared at his friend before he tackled the gloating man and wrestling him on the floor.

"You bastard! That's my daughter!"

"She's my niece!"

"She was mine first!"

"Grow up, would you?!"

"Just TRY and make me!"

Amidst the chaos in front of her, Lingqi giggled and bounced on her bottom. She turned at the new person who entered the room.

"Mah-muh!" She said loudly.

Lu Bu looked away from Liao, who he had in a chokehold, to shoot his wife a look of pure disbelief. Lady Yan picked up Lingqi and cuddled her close.

"That's right, Lingqi! Mama!"

With a smirk to her husband, Yan took her daughter to the garden, leaving behind the two stunned men. Or at least one stunned man and one unconscious one.


	3. Lingqi's First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lingqi takes her first steps! Lu Bu and Lady Yan are ridiculously proud parents. And poor Zhang Liao is dragged around again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS TIME IS SO BUSY I CANT STAND IT SOMETIMES but that's okay, soon I'll have more time for my writing.

Zhang Liao was in the field behind his home training with his weapons. His shoulder hadn't felt right since Lu Bu had accidentally dislocated it months ago while they were training. As he stepped through his drills, he felt his shoulder twinge. He massaged the area and wondered how such a strong man, known for being an unbeatable demon, could be so gentle with his infant daughter. He chuckled at the memory of his friend attempting to feed Lingqi more solid food than milk. Lu Bu had held her ever so carefully, as if she was made of porcelain, and shakily brought the spoon to her. Of course, his hesitation and slow moving hand had seemed to irritate his hungry toddler. She'd batted his face until he got the picture.

Liao was so lost in thought, that he nearly missed the man who was rushing towards him. On pure instinct, he swung the sword in his hand and nearly impaled the shaking man. It took a minute for his brain to catch up. When it did, he was apologizing profusely to the poor servant. _Way to go, Liao, you nearly killed one of your friend's people!_

"Master Zhang Liao! Master Lu Bu has requested immediate assistance!"

Liao's mind raced. Lu Bu never called anyone's aid, not even Yan's when he couldn't find a sock! Liao didn't ask a single question, nor did he run inside for his armor. He merely sprinted down the road barefoot, bare chested and carrying only his training weapon. His neighbors watched him curiously but he shrugged it off. They could speculate all they liked so long as Lu Bu and his family were alright.

He rounded the corner stopped just outside the archway that led to Bu's home. It gave time enough for the servant to stumble closer. With a wheezy breath, he pointed and squeaked out 'garden'. Liao resumed his march as he trotted to the backyard, weapon at the ready. When he found his friend, he didn't know whether to laugh or punch him in the jaw.

Near one of the benches, Lu Bu was squatting with his arms outstretched in front of him. A few feet away, Lady Yan was sitting on the ground next to the bench with Lingqi. It looked like Lingqi was trying to pull herself up using the bench. Liao glanced around quickly, scanning for danger before he cleared his throat.

"Uuuhh, Fengxian? You needed my 'immediate assistance' for something?"

"Yeah! I want you sit sit there and witness my daughter being a genius!"

"Please don't tell me you want me to time her again?" Liao pleaded, thinking back to when Lingqi had first started crawling and he'd had to count how long it took her to crawl to Yan.

"I just kinda wanted you to sit there and watch me bask in the glory of my daughter's athleticism while knowing full well you'll never have a child as smart and perfect as mine. But, yeah, keep time too, that's good."

Liao rolled his eyes. "Is this for that weird record you're keeping? That...book?"

"We're calling it, 'The Chronicles of Lu Lingqi: Daughter of the Fierce Demon Warrior Lu Bu and Smartest Baby in all China'!"

"Why not just call it 'Lingqi's Baby Book'?"

"I like Liao's suggestion, Fengxian. It's short and sweet. Just like my precious angel!" Yan interjected.

_These stupid, proud parents are gonna be the death of me!_

"ShhhHhHhHhhg! She's about to do it! Stop talking!" Lu Bu whispered harshly.

Lingqi had managed to pull herself up and was holding herself up quite well. She was smiling and bouncing slightly. She looked at her Mama who smiled and clapped. Then she turned her head to find her Papa with his arms outstretched. With a sweet giggle, she wobbly took a step toward him before wavering and falling on her butt.

Bu and Liao simultaneously sucked in a sharp breath. Both men waiting for Lingqi to bawl. Lady Yan stifled her laughs and set her little fallen warrior back on her feet. Another wobbly step. Another. One more. So close! Baring it no longer, Lu Bu swept forward and scooped up Lingqi in his arms, grinning madly.

"Ha! What did I tell you?" He said loudly, "Smartest, fastest baby in all China! Time, Liao! What was her time?!"

"Two and a half minutes and eight seconds."

"Did you get that Y--?"

"Already on it, dear," Lady Yan interrupted, a brush and scroll in her hand.

Lu Bu snuggled his daughter close. Suddenly, he turned his attention to Liao.

"We should have her race the other babies in the village!"

Liao rubbed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to soothe his encroaching headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your ideas about a cute family chapter! I'm also planning a more serious story for this little family! All ideas are good ideas!


	4. Lingqi's First (and Possibly Last) Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Bu returns home from a year of battling for Dong Zhou only to find Lingqi's got herself a boyfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SUPER SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!
> 
> I've been called into work twice! Last night was the first time I've gotten to sleep in my actual bed and not pass out on the couch in my work clothes. So I spent today finally finishing up this chapter that's been a month in the making!

Over the sounds of horses and men returning home from battle, a heavy sigh was heard from the front of the procession. Their commander had been sighing since Dong Zhou called a retreat. Lu Bu had not accepted the order with anything akin to grace or dignity, many of the bruises and cuts on his body being from the fat warlord's temper rather than the enemies he'd faced. Most thought that he was simply disgusted with having to run like a coward, but a few knew the real reason. Lu Bu, the Demon of the Battlefield, the Destroyer of Dynasties, Chaos Personified, was missing his wife and daughter.

"Fengxian, the village is just over that hill. You'll see your family soon enough," Liao muttered to his friend after yet another wistful sigh was released.

"I know that! I'm no fool! I just wish to see how much Lingqi has grown since I last saw her. It's been a full year after all."

"Well, if you're so worried about her you should start her training already. What's the point of fighting external threats when there are plenty closer to home."

"So she's even recruited you to her cause now! Regardless of the fact that she's my daughter, the battlefield is too dangerous for a thirteen year old little girl."

"I never said you should bring her with us. But teaching her how to defend herself should be a priority."

"Defend herself? From who? Who dares to lay a hand on MY daughter!?!"

"Fengxian, no one has hurt Lingqi! But surely you can't have missed the way the village boys look at her?"

Lu Bu's fierce scowl turned murderous. "Explain!"

"Lingqi is a beautiful young girl, she takes after Lady Yan, thank her lucky stars, and the boys haven't failed to notice that. Without your intimidating presence, who knows if one has made overtures to her yet. The son of the teahouse owner seemed very keen when we left."

"That spineless, slack-jawed fool thinks he's worthy of MY little girl!?" Lu Bu raged.

"It's true, Bu. I saw the kid making cow eyes at your daughter as we were heading out," Li Su added from behind them.

Li Su had been serving under Dong Zhou longer than Lu Bu and Zhang Liao, but since they came from neighboring villages, they'd all become fast friends. Of course, his additional input only served to make Lu Bu turn as red as his famed horse. As furious as he was, it was a miracle Bu didn't snap his halberd. He could barely see straight let alone hear Liao when the man called his name! With a mighty roar, he kicked Red Hare into a breakneck gallop.

Zhang Liao groaned and took off after his friend. He really hoped that kid was nowhere to be found when Lu Bu got there. Heaven forbid he actually be with Lingqi, when her father got home! The thought of Lingqi being traumatized by her father murdering her boyfriend in front of her helped speed Liao all the way through the village gates and up to Lu Bu's home.

He could clearly see Red Hare happily being unsaddled and brushed down by one of the stablehands as he approached. He slowed down enough to jump off his horse and throw the reins to an unfazed servant. It quickly crossed Liao's mind that after fifteen years here, the staff had certainly become desensitized to their master's tirades. The truth of that statement showed clearly when he saw the maids picking up smashed artworks and pottery with a bored look on their faces. They barely flinched at Lu Bu's raised voice and his waving halberd. The man stood in the kitchen watching something out in the garden while Lady Yan spoke to him calmly. Liao took up a spot leaning against the threshold that lead outside.

"Don't worry, my dear. All they've done for the last eight months is sit in the garden chatting or playing cards! The household and I have kept a strict eye on them."

"But what does that matter?! This has been going on for MONTHS and you think he's just content to play CARDS?! He's got his arm around her now! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Now, now, dear. Don't charge out there recklessly! If you hurl a weapon through his chest, in front of Lingqi no less, I doubt she'd ever look at you again. It's just an arm!"

"Seems like it's evolved into a kiss now, Yan," Zhang Liao added.

"Fengxian, it's just a kiss! No harm will come from just a chaste kiss," Yan reasoned as she unsuccessfully tried to keep her brick wall of a husband from stomping to the door. Liao was able to stop them both.

"No but plenty of harm can come from that fondling he's doing," Liao added in a calm but dangerous tone.

Both parents looked ready to storm out there and kill the boy, consequences be damned, but they were taken aback at the fury radiating from their friend. He plunged one of his axes into the wood floor, the massive thing blocking Yan and Lu Bu's passage. He stalked out into the garden ready to destroy the boy. The couple didn't even notice his presence until he physically separated them and sat between them. No one spoke, nothing in the garden dared to move. It was as if the world was holding its breath. Lingqi was brave enough to break the silence.

"Uncle Liao! You're home," she squeaked out.

"I am and so is your father, Lu Bu," Liao replied, putting emphasis on his friend's name hoping to remind the boy just whose daughter he'd dared to grope. Lingqi's face drained of color but the boy looked angry. Either he knew whose daughter she was and didn't care or he was still thinking about the old man who had ruined their make out session.

"We just got back in fact. How I wish you could've seen it, kiddo! Cao Cao's men and Sun Jian's teamed up against Dong Zhou in an attempt to reclaim the emperor. We were totally outnumbered and outmaneuvered. But your dad is a true warrior! Took out every obstacle in our way singlehandedly and even managed to slay a good number of Cao Cao's dogs. That one that you said you liked, oh what's his name?"

"Xiahou Dun," she offered weakly.

"That one! He put up a damn good fight. Managed to wound Dong Zhou, too. Not that anyone really cared. I think your dad's halberd still has Xiahou Dun's blood on it, among others' of course, if you wanna check it out. I know how much you enjoy getting souvenirs from our battles, so I managed to get close enough to snag a chunk of Sun Jian's famous cape! I also somehow got a lock of Cao Cao's hair."

Lingqi's eyes had begun to sparkle, the teahouse boy forgotten. She really did love battles as much as her father. She sat in rapt attention as Liao spoke, nearly drooling when he spoke of her souvenirs. The day would come when she'd be ready to go to war and not even Lu Bu with all his strength would be able to stop her.

"Did you grab anything from Xiahou Dun?!"

"Unfortunately, no, you're dad nearly killed him during our retreat. No worries, he's a strong young man, I'm sure he'll make it out alive," Zhang Liao brought his axe closer so that she could see the drying blood smears, "but I did managed to take a swipe out of some other notable officers. Huang Gai, Han Dang, Dian Wei, Yue Jin," he named them as he pointed to different smears.

"U-uh, Lady Lingqi," the teahouse boy spoke for the first time, "Wouldn't you rather play the flute or paint instead of hearing all about these brutal battles?" The glare Lingqi leveled at him rivaled some of Lu Bu's own. The boy shrank into himself.

"A girl may enjoy those things but you fail to recognize that they may also enjoy other things. A girl is more than just sitting by, looking pretty and waiting to give her husband sons."

"O-of c-course, I m-meant no di-disresp-spect! B-but why do you w-want to hear about you f-father's enemies?" He stuttered.

"Because I respect those that think they can beat my father. He is a demon. Anyone that thinks they can defeat him must be very brave or an idiot. Cao Cao's men seem to be the former. They're at least competent enough to carry out several strategies with a high degree of success," Lingqi sniffed disdainfully, "Furthermore, they don't wet themselves when they're being intimidated."

The boy blushed with embarrassment and indignation at the attention she'd drawn to his incontinence. Her scowl was firmly planted and only seemed to deepen when he tried to steer the conversation away from war again. Liao thought she looked more terrifying than a thirteen year old should be able to look and slightly pitied the boy. Lingqi huffed disgustedly at this ridiculous young man who she'd thought might actually be suitable for her. He could barely hold his own against her verbally and she was pretty sure she could destroy him with both hands tied behind her back. She knew what he truly was.

"Get out of my sight. I have no time for cowards," she growled.

Liao smirked as the boy scurried off the bench and out of the garden as fast as his legs could carry him. He patted Lingqi's head as he stood up and walked back towards the house. Lady Yan and Lu Bu still stood in the doorway, mouths agape. He wrenched his second axe out of the floor and turned to look back. He watched her battle imaginary foes with a stick and he smiled fondly.

"I don't think we have to worry about the teahouse kid anymore. She's got a sharp tongue with a wit to match and she wields both expertly. Now it's time to teach her to wield a sharp sword, Fengxian."

Lady Yan joined Liao in watching her daughter fondly while Lu Bu pouted.

"But I wanted to threaten him, maybe maim him a little. Just a little," Lu Bu muttered.

Lady Yan laughed, "Fengxian, darling, I think Liao did a fine job of traumatizing the poor boy already. What on earth were you doing with that axe?"

"Nothing special," Liao replied unconvincingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed protective Uncle Liao and his grisly axe! 
> 
> I've been putting ideas through the wringer for a more dramatic story focused on Lingqi as well. I'd love to hear what you guys think and maybe have you throw some ideas out!
> 
> Let me know here on Ao3 or on tumblr (URL: blackwidowg16).


	5. Lingqi's First Errand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lingqi is about to embark on her first quest! She must bring her Uncle Zhang Liao a special treat...all on her own. Can she do it? Or will Lu Bu get in the way of her first solo mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Life kinda headbutted me in the gut and left me lying on the floor.... (≖д≖﹆) 
> 
> In any case! Here is my 5th story with more planned!

Lingqi stood perfectly still, or as still as an excited toddler can, while her mother adjusted the small satchel that hung off the girl's shoulder. With another few tugs at Lingqi's clothes, her mother nodded, finally satisfied with her daughter's appearance. Lingqi practically bounced out of her skin with excitement. _I get to be a grownup and do grownup stuff today_ , she thought.

"Are you ready, Lingqi?" Yan asked.

"Yup! I wanna go! Can I go? Please, please, please, please!" she replied in a flurry.

"Alright, alright, soon. But first, do you remember what it is you're going to go do?"

"Mhm, I memrized it!"

"Oh? How smart you are! But for Mom's sake, can you remind me?"

"Silly Mama! You askted me to take Uncle Liao some meat buns!"

"Of course! Now, do you remember how to get there?"

"I 'member! I hafta go left when I get to the tree thas bigger than Papa!"

"And Uncle Liao's house is?"

"Tha small one with a red roof!"

"And if you get lost?"

"Ask someone!"

"So smart, my little girl! Go ahead and go. Those meat buns taste better warm so hurry off!" Yan gently waved her daughter out the door. She didn't stop waving until Lingqi had gone past the gate.

"Okay, Fengxian, she gone."

Lu Bu violently slide open the door. Yan was surprised to see him in normal villagers clothing. When he agreed to let Lingqi run an errand on her own, Yan had suspected he would follow along behind (she had pretty much planned on it actually) but she never thought he'd forego his armor. She thought he was handsome no matter what he wore and the lack of armor made her remember their courting days. Bu offered Yan his arm, successfully breaking his wife's reminiscing, and together they followed their daughter at a discreet distance. They watched Lingqi skip down the road. Their neighbors all waved and greeted the little lady as she passed. The swordsmith asked her where she was headed.

"Uncle Liao's house wit meat buns!"

The swordsmith praised her for being such a strong little girl and sent her on her way. As she neared the teahouse, she spotted a cat. She decided to pet the kitty, but as she reached down the cat startled and scratched her. Lingqi's eyes started to tear up. Yan had to hold Lu Bu back when he attempted to go after the cat and essentially blow their cover. She turned his focus back towards their daughter. Lingqi had sniffled but she didn't let a single tear fall. The teahouse lady offered her a damp linen for her scratches and a sweet for being so brave.

"Thane you. My Papa is really brave an I wanna be like him so I hafta be brave too!"

Lu Bu wanted to snatch up Lingqi in a big bear hug right that minute. Yan refused to let him go though. If Lingqi knew they were following her, she'd think that her parents didn't trust her to be a big girl. So Yan held her husband's arm tightly and forced him to let her go. Lingqi made it to the village center and followed her mother's directions precisely. About halfway to Zhang Liao's house, Lingqi encountered some older village boys. They kicked their ball towards her, nearly missing her. She gave them her best version of Lu Bu's Demon Glare. They looked like they were going to start a fight with her until they looked just beyond her. The real Lu Bu stood and glared at her would-be attackers until they ran away. Lingqi sniffed proudly and skipped confidently down the rest of the street.

"Uncle Liao!" She yelled when she saw the red roof, "Uncle Liaaaaoo!"

Zhang Liao was waiting at the gate for her. He opened his arms wide and she threw herself into him for her hug. Her Uncle's hugs were the best! Except for her Papa's which were the bestest and her Mama's which were the most bestest. As soon as Liao let her out of the embrace, she bounced around excitedly.

"What is my favorite niece doing here?" Lingqi giggled.

"I brought some of Mama's meat buns! I came as fastest as possible so they're still warm!"

"And you came all this way on your own?"

"Mhm," Lingqi nodded quickly.

"Look at you! You're so responsible and brave! Just like your Papa!" She blushed and giggled again, "Now, why don't we go enjoy these buns. I bet all this adventuring made you hungry!"

Lingqi held Liao's hand and they made their way inside. She was surprised when her Mama and Papa knocked on the door a few minutes later. If Mama was planning on visiting Uncle Liao anyway, why didn't she just come with Lingqi? She shook her head. Adults were funny sometimes.


End file.
